Piezoelectric oriented ceramics having a perovskite structure has conventionally been employed as a dielectric material or a piezoelectric material. It has been known that electrical characteristics of the piezoelectric oriented ceramics having such a perovskite structure are improved by orienting crystals thereof.
For example, a technique described in PTD 1 has been proposed as a method of fabricating piezoelectric oriented ceramics having a perovskite structure. With the technique described in PTD 1, piezoelectric oriented ceramics high in crystal orientation is obtained by forming slurry containing a perovskite structure compound mainly composed, for example, of PbTiO3 in magnetic field to thereby fabricate a ceramic compact and firing the fabricated compact.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-090021